


Earthling

by ReluctantMandalore



Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Light Flirting, Multi, din is confused af, earth things, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28954947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantMandalore/pseuds/ReluctantMandalore
Summary: The Mandalorian and you have a conversation about some 'strange' Earth things.---This is based off a request on my tumblr featuring a Earthling reader and Din being confused by some of the things from Earth.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Series: The Mandalorian Fic Requests (Din Djarin x Reader) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Earthling

**Author's Note:**

> Request: hello i just wanna say I loveeee your blog and your fanfics!! <3 can you write a thing where the reader is telling some things to Din that's from their homeworld Earth?? like explaining social media, pop culture things, and some animals?? i'd love a struggling Din trying to comprehend what a DM is (>艸<) o(>V<)o

The Mandalorian had immersed himself in looking through that datapad he currently held in his hands. Double checking the list of supplies you both had picked up the day earlier and making sure it had all been placed in the correct storage areas. A task which he found dull, but had busied himself with anyway. If there was one thing he hated—it was a disorganized ship.

This is where you had found him when going down to the hull. Spotting him among the many crates within its vancity and practically skipping over to join him. A bright smile on your cheeks and excitement bubbling inside of you for the day that you two had planned together.

“Hey Din! Ready to head out?”

The Mandalorian had glanced up from what he was doing, allowing his gaze to connect with yours. Soon feeling himself smile at the sight of your own grin. He had nodded in assurance, before going back to fiddling with the datapad in his hands, “I well be, just got to finish up with this here. Are you?”

“Yup! Ready whenever you are tin man!” You had said with a wink, sitting on one of the closed crates and watching as he went about his work. He had rolled his eyes under the helmet at your nickname, choosing to ignore it for the time being though and going back to focusing on the task at hand. Finding himself wanting to get it finished soon so that the two of you could leave.

“Oh, before I forget.” He had suddenly spoken, lifting his head from the screen to look towards you again, “We got a message from Fett earlier when you were busy.”

“Oh we did?” You replied nonchalantly, standing again and patting away the dust now on your clothes. Before pulling up closer to him and taking a peek at the device he was still holding, “What’s the tea? Spill it for me.”

Din had paused in his movements slowly looking up to connect his gaze with yours once more. The confusion he felt evident even with the helmet shielding his features from your view. The realization of your slip up causing a wave of embarrassment to rush through you. Although, your shyness had soon left at hearing the next question he had asked.

“What is this... spilling of the Tea?”

“It’s just a saying.” You said, resisting the laugh that had pulled at your throat from his choice of wording, keeping it down as you smiled at the confused man, “Sorry Din, I sometimes forget that you don’t always know all the same lingo that I do.”

“Ah I see... So it was one of your Earth sayings then?”

You had rolled your eyes at his words, a teasing grin playing on your lips now, “Of course it was, what did you think it would be?”

Din had shrugged, looking away again as he felt himself blush in shyness, even though he knew you wouldn’t be seeing his heated cheeks anyway, “I dunno, maybe it's one of those weird animals you were talking about the other day.”

“Hippos aren’t weird!” You had gasped in mock shock, putting on a show of seeming offended from his accusation, “They’re cute!”

“Yeah sure,” He had said, the teasing smile he wore evident in just his voice alone, “Whatever you say, Cyar’ika.”

“You’d think they were too if you actually saw one.”

After your words, you had moved away from him again, going over to look through the crates of supplies he had scattered around him. You had poked through them with interest, making a face of disgust at seeing some of the protein bars you didn’t like littered within. The expression had earned you a huff of laughter from the armor covered man. The sound of it making you let out a small giggle yourself, a flush of warmth heating your skin, as you both soon found yourselves falling into a comfortable silence.

“What does it mean?” He had asked suddenly, after some time had passed, breaking the cloud of silence within the room, “The spilling of the tea I mean. Why would you spill tea over a message?”

Hearing him speak you had looked towards him, letting out a small laugh at his questioning. His naiveness over the ordeal making your heart flutter and roll with affection for the man. An odd need to pinch his metal cheeks pulling at your mind, though you stopped yourself from doing so, knowing he probably wouldn’t be too fond of such an action.

“Well it doesn’t literally mean spilling tea.” You had said with a shrug, “It basically just means sharing some good gossip.”

Din had hummed in understanding, “I see. Though I can’t imagine Fett sharing any gossip like that.”

“Are you kidding?” You replied, giving him a look of doubt, “I bet him and Fennec sit up on that throne of theirs gossiping all day.”

A loud laugh had left the Mandalorian at your theory—a rare treat that you found yourself overjoyed with—watching him shake his head at the silliness of it all. He never knew how you came up with these ideas of yours, but they always seemed to bring a smile to his face either way. 

“You know I’m right!”

“It’s not that,” He had said, another chuckle leaving him, as he set down the datapad and put everything else away, “You have such strange things from Earth. They seem unreal at times.”

“Oh I see…”

“I mean. I like learning Earth things from you, no matter how strange they may be.” He had said, looking away almost bashfully as he tried to work out his choice of words, “I… I like getting to know more about you.”

A heat had flushed through you at his confession, your heart thundering loudly within your chest, “Well in that case... I can teach you more Earth things.”

You had moved closer to him after your words, a flirty tone finding itself laced within your voice. One of your hands trailing up his chestplate and resting upon it as you leaned into him. Now toying with his cape fondly as you continued speaking, “I wouldn’t mind and it would be something nice to do together.”

“Sure.” He had managed to reply, his mind feeling fuzzy with your sudden closeness, “As long as it's not one of those strange tik tok trends you were doing the other night.”

“Tiktok isn’t strange! It’s fun!” He had looked at you with his brows raised, the helmet hiding them, but his skeptical gaze still obvious, “Ok maybe it's a little strange, but I promise you’ll enjoy it. You should learn one of the dances with me later. I can teach you one!”

“I don’t dance.” He had replied quickly and sternly. Turning away in an attempt to leave the conversation, though you wouldn’t let him get away with it that easily.

“Oh come on Din…” You pouted, moving around to his front again and giving him your best puppy dog eyes. The sight of them managing to melt his heart in an instant no matter the situation, “It’ll be fun! Plus, you wanted to learn more about Earth stuff right?”

Din had sighed, realizing how his words were now coming back to bite him. Giving you one final look over before admitting defeat, knowing he wouldn’t win this stand off with you anytime soon, “Fine. But you don’t tell anyone.”

“Pinky promise!” You had said with a cheeky smile. Soon holding out your pinky towards him in offering, wanting him to swear the promise with you in that manner, the same way that two foundlings might.

The Mandalorian had rolled his eyes underneath the helmet again, but still possessing the bright smile spread across his cheeks. Soon he had held his own pinky out, interlocking it with yours and giving a firm nod of approval. Another flush of warmth flooding through you at the gesture and causing for your heart to flutter happily once more.

“It’s a deal.”


End file.
